


Perfect Friends and a Gorgeous Maybe-Girlfriend

by can_i_slytherin



Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Girls Kissing, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Lesbian Character, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin
Summary: Pansy Parkinson takes a leap a faith and tells the pretty girl how she feels
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson & Harry Potter
Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676824
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	Perfect Friends and a Gorgeous Maybe-Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two of my challenge- my generator gave me Pansmione. 
> 
> As usual, comments and kudos are welcome :) 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy! 
> 
> Happy Reading

Following the end of the war, all seventh year students were allowed to return to Hogwarts to complete their NEWTs. McGonagall had given them the title of eighth years and had even gone as far as to give them their own common room. 

Tensions had been high in the few weeks of the year, many people being unable to put aside their prejudices or mistrust of each other. But, there had been a breaking point for the Golden Trio and that had been when the returning Slytherins- Malfoy, Pansy and Blaise- had been hit with a pus squirting and instant scalping hex in quick succession. 

Harry had unleashed a wrath on them that many of the eighth years hadn’t seen since the war and it was clear, in that moment, why he was the Chosen One. 

From that moment onwards Harry had struck up an odd friendship with the Slytherins that, at first, had been a matter of protection, but the messy-haired Gryffindor found himself actually enjoying their company. 

As he and the Slytherins grew closer, Hermione steadily became more involved with their friendship, finding her own role in their group- the mum friend, as Blaise so affectionately named her. 

Pansy, surprisingly, latched onto Hermione, claiming that she was the only female in the group, so they had to look after each other. But, the three boys knew differently; Pansy had had her eye on the bushy-haired girl since the start of the year, fawning over her and her ‘stupidly heroic beauty’. 

“I don’t know what to do, darling.” Pansy whined, her head in Draco’s lap and her feet in Harry’s. 

Draco rolled his eyes, fingers twisting small braids into Pansy’ hair, and smiled softly at her, “Take a leaf from Harry’s book and just tell her.” 

Harry blushed, averting his gaze, but couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face when Draco reached for his hand, “Hermione likes it when people are straightforward. Don’t beat around the bush, you might find that she’ll give you the time of day.” 

“If there’s one thing that I am, Potty, it’s straightforward.” Pansy replied, throwing an arm over her eyes dramatically, “How can I ask her out though?! She’s… well, her and I’m just… me.” 

Harry gently swatted at her thigh, shaking his head and frowning, “I, for once, think that you’re pretty amazing and, if we weren’t both bent, I’d date you. Hermione likes you, trust me.”

Pansy narrowed her eyes, “You mean that?” 

Harry grinned, nodding softly, “Of course, I do. Now, as Draco said, take a leaf out of my book and go for it! What’s the worst that can happen?” 

Pansy scoffed and rolled her eyes, “She rejects me.” 

Harry chuckled, affectionately squeezing her ankle, “Then she didn’t deserve you in the first place.” 

Pansy hid her face in her hands and groaned loudly, “Stop making sense.” 

Draco laughed, gently patting her head, “Talk to her, Pants. You never know what could happen.” 

She took a deep breath and nodded, pulling her hands away from her face, a determined glint in her eyes, “Fine.” She rolled off the sofa and onto her feet, “Is she in her dorm?” Draco and Harry shared a knowing look and nodded softly, “Good, I’ll be back.” 

“I hope not!” Draco called after he retreating form and laughed when she flipped him the bird over her shoulder. 

“What do you reckon’s gonna happen?” Harry whispered, shuffling up the sofa to rest his head on Draco’s shoulder.

The blond rested a hand on his thigh, squeezing it softly, “I think we might have a new Slytherin-Gryffindor couple by the end of today.” 

“I hope so.” 

  
  
  
  


Pansy shuffled up the stairs, fingers curling tight around the bannister, and her heart beat faster with every step. As she turned the corner into the girls dorms, she froze, her chest constricting painfully as a wave of fear washed over her. 

“Come on, Pansy.” She muttered to herself, shaking her hands and rocking on the balls of her feet, “You can do this, summon your inner Harry.” 

She took a deep breath, knees shaking as she took a step forward, and powered through the corridor, marching up to Hermione’s door before she could change her mind and run away. She tapped urgently on the wood, rocking on the balls of her feet as she waited for the Gryffindor to open the door. 

The door slowly swung open, revealing Hermione stood on the other side, her hair pulled up into a messy bun, secured with her wand, and an oversized t-shirt, probably Harry’s, thrown on over a pair of shorts. 

“Pansy?” She whispered, brow pulled tight in concern as she stepped aside to let the Slytherin into her room, “Is everything okay?” 

Pansy stepped in, moving to sit on the edge of Hermione’s bed, careful to not jostle any of her work, “I need to talk to you.” 

“Okay,” Hermione replied, coming to sit down beside the dark-haired girl, and took her hands in her own, rubbing soft patterns into her knuckles, “What’s going on?” 

“I’m just gonna come right out and say it because there is no easy way to do it.” Pansy took a deep breath, grip briefly tightening on Hermione’s fingers as she spoke, her words coming out in a rush, “I really like you, Hermione.” 

Hermione recoiled, blinking owlishly before she grinned and surged forward, her hands cupping Pansy’s jaw as she covered the Slytherin’s lips with her own. Pansy drew in a sharp breath through her nose, freezing in surprise before she melted into the kiss, hands falling to Hermione’s hips. 

They pulled away after a few short seconds, chests heaving with every breath, and rested their foreheads together, grinning like fools. 

“So, you like me too then?” Pansy whispered, careful not to raise her voice in fear of breaking the atmosphere that had settled between them. 

“That didn’t tell you?” Hermione replied, laughing breathlessly. 

“I don’t know. You might need to try again.” She teased. 

Hermione grinned wolfishly and shoved her books off the bed, pushing Pansy backwards into the mattress before climbing into her lap. 

As Hermione’s lips touched hers, Pansy realised that this feeling deep in her stomach was happiness. She had everything that she ever wanted- perfect friends and a gorgeous maybe-girlfriend. Life was looking up. 


End file.
